Dragon Meadows
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: One-Shot written for my sister L-Drago Destroy's 13th birthday. read, review and enjoy! Ryuga and L-Drago meet up with Ryuto and Dragonis. theygo through a portal and meet many adventures, including one of Ryuga's enemies. Not Yaoi or it would be rated higher.


**This is a fic I wrote for my sister because it is her birthday today! Happy Birthday L-Drago Destroy! Ryuga is the star in this one because he is her favorite character, enjoy! And go read L-Drago Destroy's stories and give her some reviews! Her stories are: Inspectors in Metal Bey City (or not), Legend Blader Confusion, and The Mysterious "Bladers" thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories!**

**It was dark. Very dark. The young man creeping through the darkness couldn't see a thing in front of him, other than what his flashlight was shining on. His white and gold shirt showed traces of dirt on it, and his white hair with its red streak was dusty. Suddenly, the narrow beam of light went out. "Well that's just great!" he muttered. **

"**I told you you should have let me be the light source and save your flashlight's batteries" a female voice said out of the darkness beside him.**

"**yeah, yeah, I know, just light up this place already" he replied.**

**In response, a turquoise glow spread it's way through the room. Its source: the young girl standing next to him. Her eyes matched perfectly the color of the aura she was emitting. A red streak stood out against her white hair, bold, bright. Her light pink lips smiled as she continued to light up the room. She stretched her aqua-colored, bat-like wings; smoothed her green miniskirt and dusted off the dirt from her white leggings. Her partner continued on into the cavern they were exploring, searching for treasure. After adjusting her glow power, the girl followed.**

**Not far away, another pair was exploring the caverns as well. Filling their section of the cavern was a red-orange glow, which was being emitted by another young girl, but this one looked fiercer in her black minidress and gold leggings. Black, knee-high boots shone in her glow as her red eyes shone into the darkness ahead. Like the other girl's her hair was white, with the same bright red streak running through it. Her fiery glow glinted off the golden eyes of her silent partner. He wore all black as well, with a golden crown in the form of a dragon's head resting on his forehead. They continued on without a word, but each knew exactly what the other was thinking.**

**A couple of hours later, the first pair had reached the center of the cave and found an interesting object: a ring of stone with a white, translucent plasma in the center. The turquoise-eyed girl slowly shut off the glow she had been emitting for the past couple of hours, surprised that this…. Thing was lighting up the whole room. A low, menacing growl sounded behind her and she whirled, eyes flashing. Her partner turned, his yellow eyes shining, both were ready for action. For what seemed like an endless amount of time, both remained frozen. The other pair soon stepped out of the darkness, also ready for battle. The red tail of an eastern dragon lashed behind the dark-clad female, her hair had gained streaks of red fire as she had growled, noticing the other pair. Her partner remained standing in shadow, but his golden eyed drilled into the eyes of the other male. The two girls were tense, ready for action, waiting for a word of command from their partners. Gold drilled into gold as the red dragon-girl's partner finally stepped into the light. The two young men had both already noticed their similarities and were sizing each other up. At a silent signal, both girls began to change form into the full-blown dragons that they really were. A roar echoed off the cave as a turquoise, bat-winged female dragon soared into the air above the ball of red-orange light that was the other female. More roars sounded as the red ball morphed into a fierce, red eastern dragon who flew at the other upon her partner's command. **

"**I see you managed to survive that avalanche Ryuto" the red dragon-girl's partner said at last, smirking.**

"**you know me, I wont be stopped by something so trivial. don't forget that it was you who started that avalanche in the first place, Ryuga." Ryuto replied coldly.**

"**I don't suppose you remember that I started that thing on accident, do you?" Ryuga said. "L-Drago!" the red dragon responded, attacking her turquoise opponent and sending her flying straight into the swirling white plasma. L-Drago tried to stop, but was also swallowed up by the swirling white portal.**

"**now look what you've done!" Ryuto cried out. "you've lost our dragons in the mist!" Ryuga said nothing, only plunged into the plasma himself, intent on rescuing L-Drago. Ryuto followed close behind.**

**Once through, the two young bladers found themselves in a wide meadow. They glanced up and gasped as a shadow flew overhead. There were hundreds, no, thousands of dragons flying overhead! Dragons in every shape, size, and color imaginable, all whirling in the sky above. The two brothers glanced at each other, then broke into a run towards the nearest group of dragons that were on the ground, intent on finding their dragons. The small bunch glanced up as the two dragon princes came running towards them, but not one of them was L-Drago or Dragonis. A young white eastern dragon came over, flying low. She stopped and hovered at Ryuga's shoulder level. Only about the size of Ryuga's leg, this small dragon was not as menacing as L-Drago herself.**

"**who are you?" she asked, curious.**

"**umm…" Ryuga started, but the small dragon interrupted him.**

"**my name is Dragonita, this is Dragon Meadows, those are my friends-"she paused for a moment and indicated the group behind her with a swish of her white tail.**

"**have you seen a red eastern dragon?" Ryuga asked, interrupting her.**

"**or a turquoise erm, western dragon?" Ryuto said.**

"**nope, not around here, you should ask Dragonius if he has seen them, his eyes miss almost nothing!" Dragonita replied.**

"**him! He's Dragonius!" Dragonita replied, pointing her long nose at a huge black western dragon flying overhead. He seemed to be in deep conversation with a medium-sized green eastern dragon. Dragonita sent up a small, but fairly loud roar in the direction of the two. Satisfied with the result, she settled down on the ground at Ryuga's feet. The green eastern landed and introduced himself as Dragonate. Dragonius landed soon afterwards, making room for his large wings as he did so and quickly folding them afterwards. Dragonita asked the two if they had seen L-Drago or Dragonis, but they hadn't. Ryuga thanked them and the two dragons flew away. When Ryuto and Ryuga turned back, Dragonita and her friends had left as well.**

**Hearing a low growl behind them, the brothers whirled. Standing behind them was a majestic western dragon, his scales and wings shone gold in the sunlight. "how did you two humans find this place?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice, masked with politeness. **

"**We, uh-" Ryuto began, taking a step back.**

"**we followed our dragon friends here" Ryuga said. " they flew in and we followed to make sure they were okay"**

**The huge dragon's eyes narrowed. "what are their names?" he asked.**

"**L-Drago and Dragonis" Ryuga replied quickly. The dragon's attitude towards them was making him a bit nervous. **

"**I see, I know them well" the dragon replied, his tone relaxing into a pleased purr. "will you please follow me?" he turned and spread his wings before remembering that the two humans standing behind him couldn't fly. "climb on" he sighed.**

**Ryuga glanced at Ryuto, then carefully climbed onto the dragon's huge back. This dragon was a lot larger than L-Drago or Dragonis, that was for sure. Ryuga carefully settled himself just below the dragon's huge neck, Ryuto climbed on at the base of the tail and they took off.**

"**what is your name?" Ryuga shouted.**

"**Drakingo" the dragon replied.**

"**where are we going?" Ryuto shouted up from behind.**

"**to the main caverns" Drakingo replied.**

**A couple of minutes later, a silver-colored eastern dragon flew up beside them. It took a while for Ryuga to notice her, but once he did, he jumped and almost fell off Drakingo's back. She was huge, almost twice as big as L-Drago, and much fiercer looking, in an oddly beautiful sort of way. Drakingo and the silver female struck up a conversation, and were soon chatting away about things that Ryuto and Ryuga had no clue whatsoever about. Upon arriving at the cavern that Drakingo had spoken of, they were escorted to the back by the silver female, whose name was Dragonelle. At the back, they were met by a green-colored female eastern named Dragonet, Ryuga found it a bit hard to take her seriously for a while because of lack of fierce looks, but once she had clearly made the point that she was just as fierce as the others, Ryuga left her alone, preferring not to get his hair singed by the female's flames.**

**A couple of hours and two more encounters with dragons later, Ryuga and Ryuto found themselves in a large room with all of the dragons they had met so far, plus a few more. there was the "young one" as the others called her, Dragonita; Dragonius and his friend, Dragonate; Aragonite and Dragonelle, the two female eastern dragons whose job seemed to be to keep the caverns clean; Drakingo, who was in charge of them all. The twin western dragons, Dragoma and Dragotea, both a light blue color, who they had met earlier; plus a small, brown-colored western male named Dragomen; a jet-black eastern male named Dragonite; and a metallic beige-colored western male named Dragonute. All at once, the dragons all began blowing fire into the center of the ring they were all seated in, and when they were done, there was a ton of roasted meat in the center. All twelve dragons dug in eagerly, Dragonita bringing a plate of food to Ryuga and Ryuto as well. Both bladers eagerly dug in, having not eaten anything since they had entered Dragon Meadows. As soon as they had all finished eating, two loud, resounding roars sounded outside. Drakingo roared back in response, granting the permission to enter that the two dragons waiting outside had requested. Soon, a red-orange female eastern and a turquoise female western flew in, landing happily next to their bladers.**

"**ok good, we found you guys, now can we go back?" Ryuga asked, stroking his dragon's red nose.**

**Drakingo nodded in response and roared a request to a shadowy form waiting in the darkness above. Soon, a fierce golden eastern female flew down. Drakingo curled himself up into a half-circle, and the female, his mate Aragonite, completed the circle by doing the same. L-Drago and Dragonis copied the golden pair, and soon had a portal back to the blader's world- or so they thought. Just as they were stepping through the portal, two triple-headed dragons flew in, one eastern, one western, and completed a third circle, disrupting the pattern and sending Ryuga and Ryuto to another world. These two dragons then flew through the dark portal they had created, following the unsuspecting bladers through to their own world.**

"**wha… this isn't where we wanted to go!" Ryuga exclaimed angrily as he stepped out of the portal, L-Drago following close behind. Ryuga climbed onto her familiar red-orange back, and they took off, Ryuto and Dragonis following close behind. Dark clouds filled the sky, and there was no light anywhere except for several flaming pillars of lava that turned off and on without notice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the tri-headed eastern from before came charging straight at Ryuga and L-Drago, knocking them to the ground. The tri-headed western soon began chasing down Ryuto, as the dark eastern turned it's hateful eyes towards Ryuga, who recognized the familiar dragon at once. Three pairs of glowing red reptilian eyes drilled angrily into calm gold ones as Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago stared each other down. Ryuga was the first to look away, indicating that he wanted nothing to do with the evil dragon's presence anymore. Ryuto meanwhile, had entered battle with the dark knight of dragons, the fierce bey, Dark Knight Dragoon, apprentice to Lightning L-Drago himself. Ryuga opened his eyes as he heard two separate clashes. His L-Drago had entered battle with the forbidden bey, not intending on letting her blader get taken over by the other L-Drago's dark power again. The battle reached it's climax just as Ryuto managed to chase off Dark Knight Dragoon. Three against one, L-Drago Destroy seemed to be at a disadvantage at first sight, but really, she had ten times the power that Lightning had, and she knew it. She was really just toying with him, letting him get close, then pulling away at the last second. But at that moment, the unthinkable happened. Just as L-Drago Destroy was readying to deliver the final blow to a weakened, Lightning L-Drago, the god of all dark beys burst into action, rescuing his own pupil from the power of the bey of light. **

**Ryuga growled and clenched his teeth in annoyance at the familiar eastern dragon that was now making its way towards him. This was no ordinary eastern though, and its figure was all too familiar to Ryuga. Where a Dragon's crest should have been, there was a lion's mane. And where ho wings should have existed on an eastern dragon, there were. Huge, dark, evil-looking feathered wings filled the sky as Ryuga's greatest challenge made its way towards him, but this time, Ryuga would not fail. He was the Legendary Blader of Summer, and he wasn't going to let some wimpy, so-called god of destruction stop him. If Gingka could defeat this thing, then he, Ryuga, could defeat it too. Even if he had lost to it before, he would win now. L-Drago herself had informed him that a bey could not use it's special move without it's blader, and that imbecile Rago was nowhere in sight, which meant Nemesis could not use its Armageddon special move. Ryuga however, had his two special moves, and he fully intended to face this challenge head on. He ordered L-Drago into action as his brother looked on, sending her flying directly into Nemesis's flight path and her special move.**

"**L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" Ryuga ordered, power filling his being and spilling over into his Legend Aura. The sudden attack took Nemesis by surprise, he tried to dodge, but it was too late, L-Drago had him pinned under her power. Nemesis used its seemingly inexhaustible power to toss her off, but she kept coming. Ryuga was going all out now, using everything, everything he had to defeat his opponent. At last, when it finally seemed that Nemesis had gotten the upper hand, Ryuga called out one last move and ended the battle with a victory.**

"**Dragon Emperor Descends!"**

**L-Drago blew right through Nemesis's attack with her full-on power, holding nothing back. When the dust cleared, Nemesis was lying motionless on the ground, fully in the large shadow of L-Drago Destroy. Ryuto just stared, awed at his brother's power. L-Drago and Dragonis soon re-created the portal to Dragon Meadows, and Drakingo and Aragonite soon had Ryuga and Ryuto back in their own world.**

"**you know, that wasn't so bad" Ryuga commented as the milky white plasma disappeared form view.**

"**yeah, that was fun!" Ryuto said, stroking Dragonis's turquoise nose.**

"**until next time then" Ryuga said, holding his hand out to Ryuto, who took it.**

"**yeah, make it soon, ok?" he said.**

**The two bladers then shook hands and went their separate ways, their dragons roaring a goodbye as they left the cave system and emerged back out into the sunlight.**


End file.
